


A Reason to Stay

by suzukaze (harimenui)



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimenui/pseuds/suzukaze
Summary: Ren said he'd take care of you forever, and he intends to keep his promise.





	A Reason to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> While this story will not feature explicit heavy themes like the game itself, they are still implied and I advise you to take caution. As the creators have stated themselves, the games are meant to thrill, not to harm. With that being said, please enjoy!
> 
> fic title from anthony green's album 'pixie queen'

_Lay your hands on me_  
_(Like you did a hundred times before)_  
_Is this what you need from me?_  
  


* * *

  
  
Your hands found purchase on his back, his claws digging into your sensitive skin as you grabbed on. You felt the familiar sensation of blood trickling down your arm, and almost thought nothing of it. It was a feeling you had become acquainted with well the past few months. His mouth was suddenly next to your ear, his loud pants sending a chill down your spine.  
  
“I’m almost done, it’ll be okay. Just a little… longer...” He whispered, his voice sounding more menacing than soothing. When you had met Ren at the bar that night, everything about him seemed soothing. His soft demeanor and cheery expression compared to _him_ , well, it made Ren seem that much better. You had tried to make them laugh by taking _his_ drink, but it had ended up being the biggest mistake of your life, next to stepping foot in the bar itself. You wondered occasionally what it would have been like to go with _him_ , a man whose name you had erased from your memory. You couldn’t think about it anymore.  
  
Ren’s sudden shift on top of you pulled you back into reality. You automatically rolled your head to the side, exposing your neck when you felt Ren’s nails digging into your skin even harder, and braced yourself for the end. You felt him move on top of you again, his mouth on your neck and fangs in your skin. A moan escaped from your lips, but you weren’t sure whether it was from pleasure or pain. Dizziness washed over you as the teeth in your neck sank in even further. Just as quickly as it started, it was over.  
  
“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ren said, placing a kiss on your sweaty forehead. His mouth was covered in blood, _your blood_ , and nausea washed over you. You had been through this before, but something about this time was different. You felt Ren’s body lift from yours, and suddenly felt a sense of yearning. His weight was comforting. You heard him mutter something about getting dressed and getting you cleaned off, and heard him leave the room. You were just thankful this hadn’t taken place in the basement.

The tapping on his feet on the floor alerted you to Ren’s presence as he came back in, carrying a fluffy robe with your shock collar placed on top. He almost looked sympathetic, but you knew he wasn’t. Not really. Your eyes drifted over to the shock collar as he placed the items on the bed. It wasn’t often you got to take it off, but occasionally Ren would let you. He knew you wouldn’t leave, and so did you. Your eyes shifted back over to Ren as you watched him fish his phone out of his hoodie.  
  
“You look so good… I need to take a picture of this!” He said, lining the camera up. You didn’t bother trying to adjust. You heard several snaps go off before he lowered his phone, his fingernail tapping against the screen as he swiped through them quickly. You felt the nausea roll through your stomach again at his satisfied expression. “Don’t worry, I’ll block out your face when I post these.”  
  
You nodded weakly. He often took pictures of you and the mess he left on you. Your skin was always covered in bruises, though it had far less scars than Ren’s had. He always seemed hesitant to do permanent damage, as if you just being here was enough. The heart he carved in your chest served as a reminder of what he could do, though. You finally sat up, though you still felt a spinning sensation in your head. Ren walked towards you again, and reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind you ear.  
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, hm? I’ll start the bath for you!” He smiled that infectious grin at you, irresistible and menacing all at once. You could have swore you saw him hop once he thought you couldn’t see him anymore. You glanced down at the white sheets, now covered in blood. The contrast was striking. If it hadn’t been your blood, or blood at all, you might have thought it looked beautiful. You figured you shouldn’t keep Ren waiting for long. You grabbed the robe and the collar on your way out, although the thought of throwing the collar out the window crossed your mind for a brief second.

You got the faintest whiff of cherry blossoms as you walked down the hall towards the bathroom, the smell becoming more pronounced the closer you got. Once you finally got in the bathroom, you noticed the tub was almost overflowing with bubbles. There were even a few candles set up around the bathroom. He must have started it when he went to get the bathrobe in the first place. The room could have been picture perfect for a relaxing spa day, but you were quickly snapped out of that thought as you looked at the shock collar in your arms. You quickly placed it on the counter. Ren’s tail was still swishing back and forth, and he beckoned you forward from the edge of the tub.  
  
You stepped forward and tentatively put a toe inside the water, testing the temperature. Somehow he had gotten it just right, usually you ended up with scalding hot water if Ren started the bath. Though, you wondered if he did it on purpose. You lowered yourself in the water, your injuries sending a jolt of pain through your body. They weren’t _that_ bad, you thought. He’d done worse. Mostly on the first day you were here. Other than the slight sting against your cuts, the water was comforting and the light floral smell made you feel at ease. The tub was rounded, leaving Ren enough room to sit on the edge and move around. You noted he was wearing a thin pair of boxer briefs, but nothing else. You found yourself staring at his scars often.

Ren had once told you that he wasn’t going to be like **him** , the man you had seen in the basement. (The very dead man in the basement.) Ren had shown you **his** videos, the screams of the unlucky victims pictured haunting your nightmares. Though Ren said he wasn’t going to be like **him** , you knew what he did to make money. It was unspoken, but you knew. After what Ren had made you do to _him_ , he never involved you. At least, not yet. You shuddered at the thought.

Ren’s hands were suddenly on your shoulders, his hands gently brushing over the bruises he had left earlier. You scooted back towards him, resting your back on his legs that were submerged in the water. You felt him reach for something besides him, and then felt warm water on your neck. Your eyes closed as he worked until your hair was wet enough to wash, his extra careful movements as to not snag your hair making your heart jump. This creature, whatever Ren was, had your heart. You knew if you tried to leave, he would literally have it. He had told you as much once. Ren was softly humming something as he washed your hair. It was almost endearing.

“I really love you...” He said softly, his hands still trailing through your hair. “I’m so glad you’re mine.”  
  
_Mine._ Your hands clenched under the water, a deep sigh leaving you. He took that as a positive response, and didn’t press for an answer like he usually did. You knew all too well the consequences of not returning affection to him, or returning it the wrong way. He had settled down from the first few months you had been here, but the edge of possessiveness in his statements never left. At times like these, when he outright stated you belonged to him, it was hard to respond.

You started to drift off as he continued to work. The first few weeks you had been here had been like a testing period for Ren. First he was gentle, but was quick to anger when you showed fear. As the weeks went on, and you realized you weren’t leaving anytime soon, things began to almost look normal. Ren began to trust you, and in turn, you opened up to him. You and Ren had a lot in common, minus the murderous tendencies. His quirks were quick to make you laugh, like the countless holes he left in the backyard from digging. You felt a smile cross your face as you thought of watching him out the window while he jumped around in the snow one winter evening.

Ren’s hands left your hair and snapped you out of your dozing state, and you felt him move behind you again. His hands were quickly at your shoulders again, urging you to stand up. You noticed a wash cloth in his hand. He began to move it over you, the suds leaving trails on your body and temporarily covering your cuts. Ren was so gentle, placing a kiss on the back of your neck as he worked. He had really meant it when he promised to take care of you. You winced as he wiped over a particularly deep cut from earlier, the thought of being taken care of quickly vanishing.

He finished washing you quickly and you sat back down, letting the bubbly water wash away the soap. There was the slightest tinge of red in the water now, and you leaned forward to drain the tub. You wanted to get out as fast as possible. Ren grabbed a towel from nearby and handed it to you, grabbing one for himself in the process. You moved slowly, dreading having to put the collar back on. Ren caught you looking at it out of the corner of the eye, and tutted.  
  
“I know, you don’t wanna put the collar back on… but it’s for your own safety.” He smiled, but his eyes didn’t. You handed him your wet towel and stepped out, your hands moving to to tie your hair up. The cold air on your neck made you feel a deep sense of longing. For what, you weren’t sure. You glanced in the mirror, noticing that Ren had really done a number on your neck. It was peppered in bruises and bite marks, one mark particularly deep. The rest of you wasn’t in much better shape. Not only had Ren cut up your arm with his nails, but your body was covered in deep bruises from the pressure he put on you. Bite marks littered your thighs. The only untouched part on your body was your face, if you didn’t count the deep circles from lack of sleep.  
  
“So beautiful.” Ren mused from behind you, your eyes catching his in the mirror. If anything, at least he was complimentary. He stepped towards the counter and grabbed the collar, opening it back up. You stepped forward and turned your gaze up so you didn’t have to watch. He slipped the cold metal around your neck, placing one last kiss on your throat before snapping it shut. The weight was almost comforting, just as his weight had been earlier. You slipped into the robe he had set out and made your way to the living room, nestling yourself in your favorite corner. Ren must have followed closely behind, as he sat on the couch soon after you did, laying his head in your lap. You reached down to pat his head, a gesture that almost felt automatic at this point. Your finger played with the soft fur on his ears absent-mindedly.  
  
He fell asleep like this more often than not, his tail wrapped around himself. He looked up at you, his contentment hard to hide. “I love you so much! I know I already said it… but I just do. Please don’t ever leave me.”  
  
You almost wanted to laugh at his words. Like you could leave. You didn’t even have the option. But at the same time, you found yourself unable to entertain the thought. You loved him too, in whatever way you could. You put your hand on the side of his face, cupping it. “I won’t, I promise. I love you, Ren.”  
  
His tail started swishing again at your words, and he sat up to wrap his arms around you. His face nuzzled against your neck as he started to pepper light kisses against the bruises there. He was going to take care of you. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love ren he's the best yandere fox boy...
> 
> also i have a headcanon that since ren has a statue in his room of mercy he makes MC play overwatch just so he can be their pocket healer


End file.
